fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Office Move Blogpost
Wikia-Office-Tour: Der Umzug Office sweet Office Vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit hat der Benutzer:ElBosso euch einen Einblick in unsere Kölner vier Wände gegeben und euch digital an der Hand durch die Räume geführt. thumb Seitdem hat sich einiges getan: Das Team und unsere luxuriösen Ansprüche wachsen und so war dann irgendwann klar: Mehr Platz muss her! So ein Bällchenbad und eine Strandbar verlangen eben nach großzügigen Räumlichkeiten! Deswegen wurden die Kisten mit Habseligkeiten gepackt, einiges entrümpelt und der Umzugswagen vollgepackt um die lange Strecke von sicherlich knapp mehr als einem Kilometer ins neue Büro anzutreten. Ja, richtig gelesen: Letztendlich liegt das neue Büro nur einen Katzensprung ums Eck – und das ist auch gut so! Unser Herz hängt dann doch sehr am Kölner Zentrum, und außerdem ging so auch alles recht schnell! Das neue Büro liegt jetzt unmittelbar am Rudolfplatz, auf einem der Kölner Ringe und kann historisch mit der Hahnentorburg aufwarten. Umzug Micha wütend.jpg|ElBosso verfällt beim Umziehen schnell in den Rage-Mode Umzug Elsa.jpg|Neuzuwachs Hypsoline kümmert sich um die französischen Wikia|link=Benutzer:Hypsoline Umzug Johannes Fenster.jpg|Foppes checkt die Lage von oben. Noch ist es recht leer. Umzug Umgebung.jpg|Direkt um die Ecke: Die Hahnentorburg Die neuen vier Wände Alles in den Wagen gehievt, zwei Minuten fahren, alles wieder raus und in die neuen Räume im zweiten Stock schleppen lassen. Diese sind deutlich großzügiger geschnitten und gleich doppelt so viele wie vorher! So haben wir jetzt sogar einen Mobile-Desk, an dem wir Wikia mobil auf Herz und Nieren testen und mehr Beinfreiheit und Platz für Konferenzen mit den Kollegen aus der ganzen Welt. Natürlich haben wir alle unsere schönen core-value-Bilder mitgenommen und die Inneneinrichtung so vorgenommen, wie es sich für einen Haufen Fans gehört: Jedes Whiteboard, Regal und jede Fläche wird mit lustigen Dingen mehr oder minder ausgewogen zugestellt. Na, wer erkennt die Flagge am Kühlschrank? Umzug Tischgruppe.jpg|So sieht es aus, wenn wir hoch konzentriert arbeiten. Fantum stuff.jpg|Allerlei Krimskrams und Fan-Sammeleien Umzug Konferenzraum Ecke.jpg|Wikia-Gemütlichkeit im Konferenzraum Umzug Ecke.jpg|Darf ich vorstellen: Mr. Brokkoli - chillig auf dem Sofa Umzug Gruppenbild JUHU.jpg|Alles mal recht albern, bitte! GENAU SO! Umzug Fensterblick.jpg|Blick von unten: Wer steht denn da?! Und auch wenn wir auf Grund der Hitze und etwas überschwänglichem Posing auf dem Gruppenbild etwas konfus wirken – hier ist es echt gemütlich und wir fühlen uns so wohl wie der Mops im Bällchenbad! In unserer kleinen Küche wird planmäßig sicherlich hin und wieder gekocht, die Kaffee-Maschine läuft weiterhin heiß und weitere Einrichtungspläne werden weiterhin geschmiedet. bei der Hitze aktuell ist der Weg vor die Tür zwar eher selten angenehm, aber wenn man sich denn raus traut, ist hier in der Innenstadt auch richtig was los und man hat mittags eine riesige Auswahl an Leckereien. Es sind noch nicht alle Kisten ausgepackt, aber es wird von Tag immer weniger Kartons, die im Weg rumstehen und so lange wir Internet, Kaffee und dann und wann einen Burger bekommen, sind wir vollends zufrieden und im Namen Wikias in den Weiten des Internets unterwegs! Ich hoffe, euch hat der kleine Einblick in das neue Büro gefallen. Noch Fragen offen? Dann her damit in die Kommentare!